The Ways We Differ
by Moonstar00125
Summary: What if Megamind had landed in the Scott Mansion and Metro Man in jail?
1. Everything But What He Wants

_3..._

Megamind. That was the name he wished his mother would call him. Megamind, not Mark, like everyone else in the city. They loved him. He was their hero. A bitter snippet of laughter escaped from his mouth before he shut it back up again. His eyes closed, grabbing the de-gun in its holster, getting ready.

_2..._

Mother. That was a laugh. Adoptive mother, adoptive father. He called them Mother and Father, like a good little boy, the good boy he was and was expected to be. He loved the spotlight, he was born for it, but when he was out of the spotlight...that was when Mother and Father fought, sometimes over him, sometimes about him, sometimes about each other.

_1..._

Roxanne. The one person he had ever done this for. But he could tell she still thought nothing of him. He was a hero, her hero, but not her knight, not the one she wanted. He could see it in the way she looked at him when he saved her from Metro King. The way she looked at him with admiration and respect, but not love, never true affection.

Gratitude. That was all.

He whipped out the de-gun, zapping the wall in front of him to nothing and leaping out, laser held up high, Minion on the sidelines, cheering for him like everyone else. His gaze swept across the crowd as he bowed and waved, leaped on Minion's shoulders for a few laughs, and finally leaped right into the crowd as they passed him around like a rockstar.

"MEGAMIND!" they all cried, all the voices of Metrocity. All of them...except one. Except the only one that mattered to him. The only voice he loved.

Roxanne Ritchi wasn't watching him. She wasn't here. Maybe she was at home. It was her day off, after all. Maybe she was watching on the TV. Or maybe she just didn't think enough of him to bother. He put on a good show, danced with Minion and some of the brainbots, cut a ribbon, signed autographs, cracked a few jokes about the size of his head, even kissed a few babies.

When he and Minion put on their jetpacks and flew into the sky, fireworks lighting up the darkening sky behind them, Roxanne Ritchi still wasn't there. She hadn't come at all.

And when Megamind and Minion, or "Gerald," as his mother called him, reached the little schoolhouse they used to get away from Mother, he barely got to the couch before he started to cry.

It didn't seem like anything he could do would ever make Roxanne love him. Never. Not anything. It was hopeless.

And despite Minion's comforting, that night, much like many nights before, Megamind cried himself to sleep, still dressed in his white and gold.

He hated those colors. He wished those colors had never been invented. They were the colors Roxanne knew him for.

And Roxanne didn't seem to know him for much of anything.

**Author Comments:**

**My friend Rebekers gave me this story idea. What would happen if Megamind had landed in the Scott Mansion, and Metro Man in jail? Let us find out. ANON!**


	2. He Knows The Score

_1…_

Metro King. That's who he was; the King, royalty of Metro City's underground. He'd been raised in prison, taught in prison, and now he was king of the prison. He had never had a real name. He'd named himself, finding the title fitting. He scratched his shaggy chin, a new beard growing there. He rather liked it. Facial hair was evil, right? Well, except for Megamind's beard-thing.

_2..._

Megamind. Ha, what a joke! The blue freak could never really put him away for long, not with his powers and strength. The puny humans that ran the jail never took the right measures. They duct-taped his eyes shut, they tied him down, cuffed him, chained him to everything and anything, but his strength, in the end, would surpass all obstacles.

_3..._

And then Roxanne. Of course. It always came down to Roxanne. Not because he loved her. That too, he found humorous. Love was such a stupid thing for a King to think of. No, it was the way she played with Megamind's heart that made her interesting, the way the foolish hero looked each time he kidnapped her. And now, soon, through her, he could control the city's hero.

"NOW!" he cried, and his bonds broke as he tore the tape from his eyes. The gunmen guarding him open fired as he tore through the chains, but it did nothing but bounce off his invincible flesh, barely even _grazing_ his clothing. His walk was confident, his head held high as he swaggered to the prison wall, smashing through and walking calmly through the halls, the walls crumbling before his gaze.

Inmates rushed from cells, hundreds poured from the penitentiary and into society, only a distraction, only a preview, runners-up, a gift for Megamind, for the blue fool Metro King called his nemesis.

Striding through the streets before taking off, Metro King let out a long, evil laugh. "I'm coming Roxxy!" he shouted to the empty skies, then added, chuckling to himself, "just wait until Megamind see's you next."

**Author Comments:**

**THE EVIL METRO MAN/KING! MWAHAHAQHAHA! :D Watch out Roxxeh, he's comin'...FOR YOU!**


	3. Decisions

_2..._

Megamind. Megamind, Megamind, Megamind. How did she feel about him? How did she really feel? Did she love him? Were they friends? Were they even more than acquaintances? How did she feel? How did he feel? Why couldn't she make up her mind?

_1..._

Roxanne. Her own name. That was her, famous Metro City reporter, or as Megamind called it, Metrocity. They'd petitioned a few years ago to have the name changed to that. They being the superfans. Megamind's superfans. Most of them women. A lot of them her age. Most of them envied her. But they shouldn't. They never should. She shouldn't be envied. No one deserved what she had. No one.

_3..._

Metro King. Why was that an option? Why was Metro King always an option? Why was he there? If he didn't kidnap her, she wouldn't be so befuddled, so bemused, so frustrated and confused. Metro King...what was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? How could she even have one thought about...

_2..._

Megamind. Always back to Megamind. Always. An endless circle. An endless, meaningless circle that she had no power over. Would she go to the museum opening today? She didn't have to—it was a Sunday, her day off. But everyone was expecting her to, especially Megamind.

Megamind.

Always back to Megamind.

Roxanne glanced in the reflective surface of a store window beside her, quickly fixing her hair and straightening her dress. OK. She'd already dressed for the occasion. She would go. She would go and try to enjoy herself. And maybe Megamind would talk to her. Maybe he would do more than stumble shyly over his words, his whispering sentences lost under the roar of the crowd like always.

But she already knew he wouldn't. He was too shy, too bashful. He could stand up to Metro King just fine, could force him to his knees long enough to put him back in chains where he belonged, but at age 25 and a half, Megamind could not talk to a girl, and not just any girl; it was specifically Roxanne. Always Roxanne. Always Megamind.

An endless circle. An endless loop.

And as Roxanne turned from the window, marching decidedly down the street, she was grabbed around the waist by strong, deadly hands, and lifted into the air, scratching and fighting and biting, but doing no more than amuse Metro King.

Metro King. The last link to the circle. Megamind. Roxanne. Metro King. One cycle was complete.

Time to start a new one.

**Author Comments:**

**Ah. And it is the final link. Roxanne. Megamind, Metro King, Roxanne. Yup. The final link. :D**


	4. Never

Megamind collapsed in his favorite recliner in his little shoolhouse, absolutely exhausted. One of the brainbots (or "Skyrats," as Mother called them) came over and began trying to remove Megamind's outfit, but he pushed it away. The white spandex was stained red with blood, and it was too painful to remove right then.

The day's work, rounding up and putting every criminal in Metrocity back in jail, was taking its toll on the hero. He was just glad his spandex was absorbent, allowing him to wear a natural band-aid all day. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but just as he was beginning to slip under, the phone rang.

Irritated, Megamind grabbed his cell-phone from the side table beside him and flipped it open.

"Ollo?" he asked tiredly.

"That's 'hello,' Mark! And sit up straight—I can hear the slouch in your voice!"

"Hello, Mother," Megamind greeted, lying back in the chair as his phone began sticking to his ear. Blood was a natural adhesive.

Note to self: create a knife-proof suit.

"Don't 'hello, Mother' me, young man! When you speak to your parents you should be respectful and sound happy, and another thing—"

"Look Mom, I've had a busy day and I'm tyired! What are you calling for?"

"It's pronounced 'tired,' dear. And I wanted to know if Roxanne might be over there with you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, no one's seen her since yesterday, and I thought maybe she—"

"Mother, why would Roxanne Ritchi be _here__?_" he demanded, perhaps a little harsher than he had intended. "Maybe she's off with a friend or something! Anyway, Metro King escaped again yesterday and I've been cleaning up his handiwork all afternoon, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep! Goodnight Mother!"

Megamind snapped the phone shut after ending the call, and settled back into his chair.

His eyes snapped wide open the moment they closed and Megamind sat straight up.

"Minion, did I just tell Mother that Metro King escaped from prison yesterday?"

"Yes, Sir, you did," Minion answered from the black chair opposite his, just as tired as the blue hero.

"And did Mother just tell me that no one's seen Roxanne since then?"

"I don't know Sir. Did she?"

"Minion!" Megamind cried, leaping up. "Miss Ritchi's been kidnapped, we have to go—"

"Sir!" Minion cried, holding the alien off as he went for the door. "You can't go out there tonight, look at yourself!"

"But Roxanne—"

"Miss Ritchi can take care of herself, Sir," Minion reminded him. "She'll be fine for another eight hours while you get some sleep."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I am. Now back in the chair, Sir."

***Break***

"Roxanne!" Megamind cried, speeding up as he saw the young woman stumble from the door of Metro King's hideout. "Are you OK, Roxanne?"

"Yes, I'm _fine__!_" Roxanne spat.

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Metro King barely hurt me because—well, it doesn't matter why! But yes, I'm alright!"

"Wonderful!" Megamind sighed, then smiled in relief. "So...Roxanne..." he started, his voice lowering to a shaky whisper that could only be heard on such a deserted street. Already his palms were sweating beneath his gloves, his whole body shook, and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"I—I was wondering, since no one's around right now, and you're—" He gulped. "—you're alright, maybe...er…um...tou'd like to, perhaps—MINION!" Megamind shouted, turning to his sidekick. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. I _just_ heard you," Megamind insisted, nudging Minion hard.

"I did—OH! Yes, I did say something! I said that we...left the oven on, back in the hideout, and we should go turn it off before the cookies burn!"

"You're completely right, I'm sorry Roxanne, we need to get back to the lair immediately, but—um—" his voice dropped to a whisper again. "Would you—would you like a ride hoom?" he asked, holding up the dehydrated cube that was his skybike.

"It's _home__,_ and no, I can walk," she answered bitingly, turning and stalking away, still clad in a beautiful red dress, now three days worn. Megamind shrunk back against Minion, and his face fell. He felt tears coming on, and quickly turned, walking towards the invisible car. That had hurt, more than Roxanne would ever know.

Because no matter how timid Megamind was, Roxanne never said no to a ride home.

Never.


	5. Blase

Roxanne smiled to herself as she marched away from Megamind, satisfied. A part of her felt really good to have said that to him. Then again, another part of her felt really bad about it. After all, he'd come prepared to rescue her, and from the state of his outfit, it looked like he'd been pretty busy while she was being kidnapped. Not that Metro King had hurt her any this time, of which she was grateful. She still had the burn marks from the last time...

***Break***

Roxanne looked herself over in the mirror as she clipped in her new pair of earrings, extremely excited for tonight. It was her first date in years, and with none other than the man she was almost certain she loved.

These feelings were all quite sudden, of course, having only appeared in the last few days, and she had no knowledge of why, when, or where, but here she was, minutes from walking out the door, and dressed in her absolute best.

A knock came on the door, and Roxanne walked over, peering through the peephole before opening the door. Megamind stood out in the hall, dressed in a smart-looking black tuxedo with a bow tie and dress shoes. His face was a paler blue than normal, and he shook all over, one hand held resolutely behind his back, as if tied there.

"Megamind?" she asked, confused. She hadn't been expecting him. What was he doing here?

"H—Ollo, Roxanne," he said, his voice starting out as a whisper, turning to a yell, then dropping down to near sub-human speaking levels. "I—I was around, and I thought I'd drop by, and, um, er...I—I brought you flowers," he stated, pulling a bouquet of beautiful flora from behind him, his hand shaking crazily, unable to make eye contact with Roxanne.

"Thanks Megamind," she said briskly, almost dismissively, taking the bouquet and setting it on the table beside the door. "I'll get these in water right away. Was there anything else you wanted?" She somehow doubted that he'd just been "in the neighborhood" with a tuxedo on.

"Well, actually, I, er, um...no. No, I guess not," he answered, his voice going back to its usual pitch on the final word.

"OK then. I'd invite you in, but I need to leave soon for my date."

"Oh." His voice grew quiet once more, and he looked very disappointed. Dejected. Like a kicked puppy. Only a small portion of Roxanne, smaller than it had been three or four days ago, cared.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for dropping by, Megamind. Have a nice night, and I'll see you around."

"Yes...good—good luck, Miss Ritchi. On—on your date, I mean."

"I will."

"That, er, doesn't really make—"

"Goodnight, Megamind!" Roxanne asserted, and shut the door in his face, leaving a hurt Megamind in front of her apartment.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Miss Ritchi!" he called, his voice recovering to its normal volume. He sounded cheerful.

He wasn't.

**Author Comments:**

**Oh, poor Megamind. D: So who is this mystery date of Roxanne's? Why is she acting so mean? Will Megamind ever find out how to talk to her? Is it too late for him to woo her?**


	6. This Cannot End Well,,,

Megamind slid into the passenger's seat of the invisible car and cued Minion to start driving, gazing out the window as the city flew past.

"How'd it go?" Minion asked.

"Not good," Megamind replied.

"Any specifics?"

"She has a date tonight with someone else."

"Oh."

"Mhm." They drove in silence for a good while before Minion tried to talk to the city's alien hero once again.

"Well, maybe it'll be a dud, Sir, and then when she's upset, you could comfort her and..." he trailed off, but not soon enough.

"And what?" Megamind snapped. "She'll fall in love with me? I've tried plenty of times to comfort her before, like when her parents died, but she barely even realizes I'm there! No amount of comforting I could give would make any difference to anyone."

"That's not true, Sir! What about that one retiree—"

"The one who was _blind__?_" Megamind asked, and his tone gave a challenge. Minion didn't answer, and they drove in silence until they reached the shoolhouse. As Megamind and Minion got out of the car, Minion spotted a pair of binoculars in the back seat, and he brightened considerably.

"Maybe we could spy on her, Sir!" Minion cried. Megamind looked at his sidekick, horrified at what he was suggesting.

"Spy on Roxanne? Minion! That's illegal, not to mention creepy, rude, and a violation of her privacy! I could never do anything to hurt her, you know that!"

"But Sir, it couldn't hurt her if she doesn't find out, and if she does, well...Metro King is still on the loose." Megamind still looked unsure, so Minion added, "You could be saving her life!" Megamind looked down at his feet, his fingers stroking his beard contemplatively as his massive brain worked to decide over one right or another.

After a moment he looked up at Minion and smiled, setting his hand on Minion's outstretched robotic one. "I'll do it!"

**Author Comments:**

**Minion is a bad influence. XDXD**


	7. Ignorance Can Be Bliss

"You know, you really shouldn't be wearing that," Roxanne said, perched upon her date's arm and gesturing to the watch he wore. "If someone sees it, they'll know you stole it from Megamind."

"And if I don't, they'll know exactly who I am," he replied coolly.

"I don't mind," Roxanne said, sitting beside him on the park bench and looking up into his cloudy blue eyes with a star-struck smile. "The whole world could know who you are, for all I care," she informed him. A crooked smile, almost a smirk, spread across his face as he heard a rustling in the bushes and raised his voice just a tad.

"Well maybe, just this once, if you really don't care..." Roxanne reached over, turning the knob on his watch at the same time that she reached up to kiss him, filled with strange emotions for her date and love. She heard a scream far off, but didn't pay any mind. She was too absorbed in her date, the second link.

She was too absorbed in Metro King.

**Author Comments:**

**Short and sweet and terrifying. :)**


	8. Soundproof

Megamind screamed as he saw Metro King appear and lean down to kiss Roxanne. It was a high-pitched, womanish scream, one he immediately regretted. He nearly fell from the bushes as Roxanne pulled away, staring up into Metro King's face. Megamind thought she would pull away and start screaming, then he would dash to the rescue, and ask her about the flowers, if she'd seen...

But she didn't so much as widen her eyes. Instead she reached up, tousling his long hair and fingering his beard as she leaned in for another kiss.

Megamind's heart seized up. He clutched at his chest, feeling another scream welling up with tears, feeling his chest ache with a gaping emptiness that only moments ago had taken up less than a quarter of him, and now took almost two thirds.

The world rocked and reeled beneath him as he leaned back, rolled over, got to his feet, and dashed away, oblivious to the strange looks that random citizens gaze him as their hero passed, unable to hear anything but the blood rushing through his ears, the edges of his vision beginning to blacken.

Before he could fall, Megamind felt two robotic arms catch him up, and Megamind went limp, knowing it was Minion, knowing he would be alright now, that it all had to be a terrible dream, a nightmare of epic proportions, and Minion was trying to wake him up and tell him he'd be fine, and if he wanted to give Roxanne that bouquet then he'd better stop napping and go over there.

But as Minion went to open the door, Megamind was turned to face the exact direction from which he had come, where he saw Roxanne perched on Metro King's arm as they stood and began leaving the park, Megamind's disguise watch turning on the villain's wrist and returning him to the other man he'd been disguised as.

When the door shut behind Megamind and Minion went to go around to the driver's side, Megamind began to scream and cry at the same time, and soon he was just crying, then screaming again without being able to answer Minion's questions, unable to see anything but a haze of black before at last, with a final burst of high-pitched terror, Megamind dropped back in his seat, unconscious.

Later, when he woke up, Megamind would be glad that the invisible car was soundproof.

***Break***

Roxanne pulled away from Metro King as she caught sight of Megamind, white, furred cape billowing out behind him, running away, arms outstretched as though in a panic. "Megamind?" she asked softly, her brow scrunching in confusion. For a second she felt an odd urge to run after him, but then Metro King turned her face back to his, his blue-gray eyes hypnotizing her, captivating her attention.

"No," he answered, "I'm Metro King. But you can call me Metro." Then he kissed her again, and her brief worries about Megamind vanished completely. Almost as if he didn't exist. Almost as if he weren't the hero.

Almost as if he had never mattered to her at all.

**Author Comments:**

**Oh, poor Megamind! D: Good old Minion, good thing he was there to shut you up in the vehicular equivalent of a transportable lala-land before you freaked right the **** out. XDXD! Wait, this isn't funny—it's terrible! Roxanne has fallen for the bad guy(...again...) and this time it's NOT MEGAMIND! NOOOOOO! **

**XDXD, I am so cruel.**


	9. Scott Pet

Megamind sat on the couch, curled up in a black fleece blanket, clutching his old binky under the soft material as if it were the only thing that would bring him any kind of comfort—which it was. He didn't know what to do anymore. Miss Ritchi, the one thing he kept being a hero for, she loved someone else, and that someone...that someone was the enemy.

Megamind wasn't surprised (no, not at all) that Roxanne had found someone else. He expected it. One of the many things he expected of the world, even though it was never quite fair. After all, he was blue, his head was huge; he was a freak, plain and simple. No one called him that to his face anymore, now that he had shown the city that he could be the hero just as well as Metro King could be the villain, but...

Childhood labels never really died, did they? Blueberry Head, Blue, Bighead, Freak, The Scott Pet, That _Thing_... Megamind remembered them all, each and every one, and every one hurt like a fresh wound being filled with salt. It burned him deep inside, and he tried not to think about his childhood, about shool, but now that was impossible, because now it was just like back then.

How could Roxanne Ritchi, who had everything, want someone like him, a Freak, a Pity-Child, as the other kids' parents had called him? No, she could never want him, and he had never given her much of a reason to—he barely talked to her.

But the only reason he rarely spoke was because he couldn't, because something about Roxanne always twisted his tongue, always melted him into a pool of putty. When he was around her, he _couldn't_ speak, because of her affect on him, because there was just that something about her that made him ache with longing—because he loved her.

Megamind had expected Roxanne to find someone else, to leave him behind in the glory of his heroism to lead the life of a lonely hero with his faithful sidekick Minion, and live her own, mostly normal life. He thought when that happened, he'd try to forget Miss Ritchi, so maybe Metro King would stop kidnapping her and let her lead the normal life she wanted.

But now she had moved on, and it was to...to..._Him__._ Roxanne Ritchi was in love with the most evil thing alive, and the very thought brought an acidic taste to the back of Megamind's throat. Maybe he would have been jealous and upset if Roxanne had moved on to someone normal, but with Metro King he couldn't bare it. It was too much, and hatred poured over him in waves as he sat on the couch, turning the binky in his hands, the last reminder of who he had once been and still was, an alien child adopted so graciously by the Scotts.

"Sir?" Minion asked, poking his head in from the kitchen. Megamind looked up at his old friend expectantly. Minion must have had something important to say when he had issued a Code: Keep Away From The Living Room _and_ wore the Blanket of Depression. "I just received a call that Metro King is on the rampage again. I know you're upset, but I think you should—"

"I know, Minion," Megamind said tiredly, standing and letting the Blanket of Depression (literally) slide from around his shoulders and tumble back to the couch. "Come, we have a villain to face!" he cried, but without the vigor or excitement he usually masked when faced with the task of defeating Metro King. It was never an easy fight, and Megamind usually enjoyed the stimulus, as well as the banter. But not today.

Minion ran to fetch the jetpacks as Megamind made sure the de-gun gun was firmly in its holster at his side as he slipped into his white-furred cape. It was the only white thing he had that he was proud of, because it was made solely out of Arctic Fox fur, and as with his Baby Seal Leather Boots, Megamind had a thing for strange articles of clothing. At least for his accessories.

After all, who else in the world could boast having two articles of clothing made from animals in the coldest region of the world? No one in Metrocity, that's who.

When Minion returned, he found Megamind gazing distantly at his reflection in the crystal-clear glass case that held an earlier cape of his. Mother insisted he keep all the outdated ones, just in case he needed them, or someone wanted to put them on display. As it turned out, the museum had asked for any outfits he could give them of his, and he'd been happy to get them out of his "lair".

This cape was the only one he'd insisted on keeping, even though the museum was persistent about it. When he threatened to disallow them the others, they stopped hassling him, and he knew they must wonder what kind of sentimentality it had for him.

As it were, there were two types hidden within the sleek fabric of his cape. It had been the one he wore when he rescued Miss Ritchi for the hundredth time, which was actually the first and only day he ever wore it. The second was its color.

It was black.

Megamind loved it for that reason, because it was something of his that no one had pre-approved, a color he could love without secretly hating. Black was the color that was opposite of white, which was the color he hated most. Black was a color that didn't clash with his sky-blue skin. Black was a color he looked good in. And part of him liked it because it was the color Mother couldn't stand to see him in.

But he had only worn it once. After that day, it was shredded to ribbons by Metro King's alligators, and the public had bashed it so badly that he'd been forced to let it die. Minion had repaired it, and here it lay, encased in glass for all eternity, beautiful but useless, unwearable simply because the public didn't like it.

"Sir?" Minion asked, stepping forward and holding out a jetpack.

"Hm? Oh," Megamind said as he looked up in mild surprise, and nodded his thanks. His mind was running at a million miles per minute, filled with idea upon idea upon thought.

It was probably a good thing Minion had interrupted his thoughts, because he was pretty close to removing the casing and replacing the cape about his shoulders with the one behind glass. And they couldn't have that, now could they?

"Are you OK, Sir?" Minion asked as they stepped out into the bright daylight.

"Fine," Megamind called back as they began to lift of the ground, his cape, inlaid with micro circuitry and pre-programmed so it didn't get caught in the jetpack, flying out behind him. "Just thinking, Minion, as always."

***Break***

Metro King slammed Megamind into a nearby building, taking out the window Megamind had hit and forcing the people inside to scream and run in terror.

"Haven't been seeing you around much lately, huh Megs?" Metro King taunted as Megamind rose to his feet.

"Yeah, well I've been seeing a little _too much_ of you lately," Megamind snarled, jetpacking like lightning over to Metro King and delivering a blow that missed Metro King by fractions of an inch. Metro King grabbed Megamind's fist, pulling him in a circle and tossing through another window and into the same building.

"I'm sure I've got no idea of what you're talking about," he said, his voice making it clear that he did, in fact, know what Megamind was speaking of, and relished it.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Megamind shouted, grabbing his de-gun and firing at the villain as he dodged the shots effortlessly.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" Metro King asked, forcing Megamind to dance back and forth in the air as he fired lasers from his eyes at his eternal foe.

"This!" Megamind shouted, pressing a button on his watch. Suddenly Metro King was pushed from the sky, spiraling downwards with tremendous force as something metal and bulky slammed down on his back. As he crashed to the ground, creating a crater ten feet in diameter and six feet deep, the bulky thing left him, flying back up with perfect coordination.

"Fanatastic Minion!" Megamind praised his friend, floating down to meet him on the ground by the crater before leaping inside and switching the gun from Destroy to Dehydrate.

"You'll never defeat me..." Metro King muttered weakly. Even super-human aliens get tired after a sound beating.

"I already have," Megamind answered, stepping over his enemy's prone form. "And I know about Roxanne." Metro King smiled mockingly, fueling Megamind's rage. "If you ever," he hissed, "_ever_ hurt her, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Metro King asked. "Dehydrate me? Oh, I'm so scared!" Megamind's green eyes narrowed to slits.

"Then I'll kill you," he warned, and dehydrated him on the spot. Checking his watch, Megamind saw that their fight had lasted only forty-five minutes.

One of the shortest battles they'd ever fought.

**Author Comments:**

**Poor Megamind, he's so sad...D: And I think Metro King should lay off, 'cause Megamind means BUSINESS! :D What do you guys think so far? Is it OK? Is it realistic? Are the characters believable, likable? (BTW, I just randomly discovered a new smiley: w.w Eyes closed. :D XDXD)**


	10. Go Away, Hal, No One Loves You

"And so," Roxanne wrapped up a little boredly, "Megamind wins yet another battle against the notorious Metro King, proving once again that in a case of Good VS. Evil, Good will always triumph in the end, no matter the odds."

"And that's a wrap!" Hal, her nerdy cameraman said, taking the lens from his eye. "You know, that's a weird thing to say. Why would you say 'that's a wrap' instead of just, 'that's all', or, 'end scene', or—"

"That's nice, Hal," Roxanne said absently, her eyes sweeping the busy streets to see if she could spot him under his assumed identity. Had he even gotten out of jail yet? It'd only been a few days, after all... She looked hopeful as a man turned the corner that looked a little like "Abe", then disappointed when he turned his head, and she saw a scar above his temple and white fuzz covering his jaw. It wasn't him.

"Hey? Roxxie? Roxxie? Come in, Roxxie, planet Earth to Roxanne—"

"Hm? What?" Roxanne asked, turning to look at her cameraman in mild surprise. She hadn't been paying attention, but he must have been saying something while she zoned out.

"You OK, Rox?" Hal asked and Roxanne nodded, waving it off.

"I was just—Just looking for someone."

"Are you expecting someone to meet you after work?"

"Not exactly..."

"Great, 'cause I thought maybe we could go out and get a smoothie or something, maybe catch a movie, or—"

"That all sounds great, Hal," Roxanne said kindly, trying to make it clear that she didn't like him that way while not hurting his feelings. "But I've actually got plans with my _boyfriend _tonight."

"That loser Megamind? He's such a poser! He shouldn't even be wearing white and gold, more like neon orange, or blue, or black or something, and—"

"It's _not_ Megamind!" Roxanne snapped fiercely, her eyes on fire. "It's someone entirely different, and you have _no right,_ Hal, to just automatically assume that I'm dating Megamind, when he's never so much as had a full conversation with me!"

"Jeez, Roxxie," Hal said, backing down and holding his hands up as she jabbed her fingers into his chest. "You don't have to go ballistic, it's just—well, everybody thinks—"

"Well they're wrong!" she snarled, then caught herself, putting a hand to her head and sucking in a deep breath of air. "I'm sorry, Hal, I don't know what came over me, I just—well, I don't know, I just got so angry—"

"No, it's cool, Rox," Hal said, still a little frightened of her. "I totally understand, so why don't you just go see your boyfriend, whoever he is, and I'll, uh, go this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction and giving a lame smile before high-tailing it out of there.

_Man,_ he thought to himself. _Somebody__ must be PMSing._

**Author Comments:**

**XDXD, I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. I know it was a cheap shot. But COME ON, the line was asking to be said, and you just KNOW Hal would be thinking something like that, am I right? No? Anyone? Nobody at all? Well then, GOODDAY to you Sir! *Mumbles to self* Well _I_ thought it was funny... *Further incoherent murmurings***

**Also: PMS: Post-Megamind Syndrome. I have it. Do you? XDXD**


End file.
